2019-20 North American Winter
The 2012–13 North American winter refers to winter in North America as it occurred across the North American continent from late 2019 through early 2020. While there is no well-agreed-upon date used to indicate the start of winter in the Northern Hemisphere, there are two definitions of winter which may be used. Based on the astronomical definition, winter begins at the winter solstice, which in 2019 occurred late on December 22, and ends at the March equinox, which in 2020 occurred on March 20. Based on the meteorological definition, the first day of winter is December 1 and the last day February 28. Both definitions involve a period of approximately three months, with some variability. Notable winter event, such as landfalling hurricanes, blizzards, and floods, that occurred from October 1, 2019 to May 1, 2020 are documented. Predictions United States of America On September 25, 2019, NOAA (National Oceanic Atmospheric Administration) released predictions for the 2019-20 North American winter in the United States. The predictions called for slightly above normal temperatures in Maine, and widespread well above average temperatures in the southern states, mainly Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California, and Oklahoma. In Hawaii, very much above average temperatures were expected, and most of northern Alaska would see slightly above average temperatures. The northern Plains, like the Dakotas and Minnesota, where expected to see slightly to moderately below average temperatures. Precipitation wise, much of the northern Rockies, like Montana, Idaho, and Washington, would likely see well below average precipitation as well as Hawaii. Slightly to moderately below average precipitation would likely befall the upper Midwest, mainly Michigan and Indiana. Central Alaska would be slightly to moderately dry as well, but the Juneau area would see above average rainfall and snowfall. In the southern states, warm temperatures would accompany much needed well above average precipitation. The most affected states would be California, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Georgia, the Carolina's, and lastly, Florida. In Florida alone, precipitation would be likely 70% more then usual. Canada Environment Canada predicted that in central and northern Manitoba, freezing rain and freezing fog probabilities would be more then 90% above average, creating dangerous ice storm situations. In southern British Columbia, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba, precipitation would be well below average. In northern British Columbia and southern Yukon Territory, precipitation would be above average. Events Hurricane Humberto Main Article: Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Humberto was a powerful category 3 hurricane that made landfall in Florida on November 3 as a category 2. Widespread damage occurred, mainly roof damage and downed trees. Over 150,000 families were left without power in Orlando alone. Overall, 80 people were killed and $9.5 billion in damages (2016 USD) occurred. Mid-November Nor'Easter ''' On November 12, a large trough off the coast of Florida merged with an area of thunderstorms and began to move north-northwest. On November 14, it collided with cold air and low-pressure, becoming a large snowstorm. Then, on November 15, it moved over northern New England and southern Quebec, as well as New Brunswick, causing heavy snow and blizzard conditions in isolated spots. Portland, Maine saw 26 inches of snow, Mt. Washington in New Hampshire saw 58 inches, and Montreal received 35 inches. It was rated category 4. It total, 8 people were killed and $2 million in damages occurred (2016 USD), mainly from damaging surf and car crashes. '''Late-November Severe Weather On November 24, an area of thunderstorms from the Pacific Northwest moved over the Midwest. The thunderstorms mingled with the heat, becoming severe the next day. On November 25, the SPC Storm Prediction Center) issued a moderate risk for severe weather ovver parts of Iowa, Illinois, and Missouri for November 26 and 27. Likewise, on those days, 53 total tornadoes touched down, 4 of them being violent. An astronomically rare EF5 decimated parts of Burlington, Iowa, killing 28 people. An entire McDonald's was swept away, and debris was carried over 2.5 miles away. Overall, 79 people were killed, and $1.7 billion in damages occurred (2016USD), making it one of the worst November outbreaks ever recorded. Christmas Winter Storm On December 22, the remnants of typhoon Kong-Rey moved over the Pacific Northwest and gradually traveled south. Over the next few days, parts of the Cascades and Sierra Nevada mountains received up to 4 feet of snow, and low-lying areas saw up to 4 inches of rain. On December 24, torrential rains battered parts of the San Gabriel Mountains east of downtown Los Angeles that were burned by fires in October. This caused flash flooding. On Christmas, extremely below average temperatures plunged most of the southern California coast temperatures to as low as 19 degrees Fahrenheit. The well below average temperatures mixed with the storm caused almost all of the coast, including urban San Diego, Los Angeles, and Tijuana, too see up to 2 feet of snow, the first white Christmas on record for those cities, as well as the most snow ever recorded. On Mount Laguna and Mount San Jacinto, extremely rare blizzard conditions caused over 50,000 people to lose power. Some places in local mountains of Riverside, San Diego, and San Bernandino counties saw upwards of 10 feet of snow, a record for a 12 hour period anywhere in the US. These conditions continued over the next 5 days, killing over over 60% of the tropical plant life in the area. Overall, the very rare winter storm caused $350 million in damages and killed 31 people. Category:Winter Category:Hurricanes Category:Severe Weather Category:Hypothetical Events Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:SuperDestructiveTwister Category:Hypothetical Winter Storms Category:Snow Category:Deadly winter storms Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Hurricanes in the USA Category:2019-2020 Winter